Bleeding Love
by Kari of Mindelan
Summary: Song Fic. characters may not be perfect, but its the first fic, r&r let me know what you think... each verse will sometimes be a diff. character, except the ending, have to make the ending my own..
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the Characters thats Kristen's lovely right. The song belongs to Leona Lewis_**

**_A/N: I'm not trying to make the characters exactly the same, im just writing how I think they would have felt, with a slightly different ending... first fan fic, R&R please!!! the chapters will be from different characters using different verses of the song!!_**

**_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_**

**_Kari after FRC when Zachary told her how he felt…._**

Karigan rushes back to her rooms and slams the door trying not to think, or to feel thinking only about how she could do nothing about her own feelings…I love him, I do, I can't help it but he's out of reach getting ready to be married to Estora. I heard him say I love you, how was I suppose to respond? Tell him that I love him back? Why? I won't be a mistress I won't do that to Estora, and he's betrothed to her… sob… The only man I've ever loved… I remember the first time I met him…

**_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_**

That game of intrigue, when he showed his compassion and insight into how I played, and how he acted like a man and not a king. And during the rebellion in the throne room, he bravely faced death, and my heart raced with fear, fear that this brave king might die to save his kingdom from the oppression of his brother. I think some of his Weapons thought that I was so strange to already to be committed utterly and completely to my king, if only I knew then how much it would mean…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I unfortunatley do not own, they are all Kristen Britain's characters, and the lyrics are Leona Lewis

**_Laren's point of view just thought she should put her slightly un-cool doubts about Kari and Zachary._**

**_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling_**

They say that the king has mistress tucked away some where, probably in Hillander where no one would see or realize. How strange it is that they don't realize that the women's right in front of them. Luckily I heard them discussing this and now I know what the king has been thinking I can start to keep them apart. I won't let him ruin the country and all that we've worked for so he can marry someone other than Estora. I hope if they ever find out about the letters that they will realize it was for there own good, they can't have a relationship and it wouldn't do for her to become pregnant as a rider specially carrying the King's bastards.

**_--------------------------------_**

**_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy_**

_**Maybe, maybe**_

**_Zachary's POV of how he feels and felt for Kari_**

That night in the hayloft, oh I will never forget how she let down all her barriers, and how I could hold her, and know that she wouldn't realize how improper it was and run, and how she would react the day after but it was worth it. I love her, ever since I saw her battle with the Eletien and how she was so beautiful and strong and through the night her courage never faltered. How I wish that I could have her be mine, that wild spirited woman who never fails to impress. Since the betrothal to Estora I know that I should stop thinking about her, stop my eyes from wandering to her during the conferences, but I can't. I'm afraid my Weapons may have noticed for they always give me such confusing looks, when I find myself on my walks drawn constantly to the Rider's hall. Maybe they'll just think it means I'm going crazy, which I am, crazy for her.

**_R&R let me know what you think, as soon as there are some reviews I'll post the last chapter : )_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
you cut me open_**

**_and it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
for everyone to see_**

**_Kari's POV, I think the setting for this one would really be a sleepless night, and she's just thinking about him, as some of us might do about certain boys in our lives ;)_**

Every night I see his face, his almond eyes, begging me to tell him how I feel, to tell him I love him, and want to be with me, but I can't and I hurts. I'd give anything to him, I'd give him my life if he asked, but I can't give him my love for Estora's sake if not for my pride's. I have been avoiding Estora, but I know I can't forever its not like she doesn't know where to find me, I can't face my friend for she's taking the only man I've ever loved away from me, and she knows to me too well she would see, and that would only make her angry. I can't. I won't.

**_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth_**

**_This is months/years after HKT… and just because I want to have a happy ending to this slightly gripe fest of a fiction : ) enjoy_**

Its been months since the wedding of the king. The whole city was rejoicing, but there was a slight taint to the festivities as they knew the real war was about to begin, but now there was a warrior Queen who would help them fight, who came from the people, and they knew she would do well.

Estora had stolen away in the night leaving notes for her father and the King, saying that she could not go through with a marriage, she did not want to be a target for another kidnapping attempt, saying that that was not the kind of life she wanted to live, and that if they weren't all blind they would see that their King was in love with another and who cares if she was common, because she would be a true Queen and then all the merchants would maybe be much more likely to support the Crown and that Lord Coutre cannot withdraw his support since she broke the match and that she was within her rights as stated in the contract.

There had been gossip and Karigan had heard her fair share of it, but she knew that she loved Zachary more than anything and that was well worth putting up with a few cheek remarks from nobles. For she loved him more than anything and that alone would be enough to overcome all the obstacles in there way, and as they spent their first night together, all the heartbreak and sadness and pain, melted away leaving a love that would last for all their years together.

**_Hope you enjoyed Please tell me what you think about the story... it is my first and I was bored so I just kinda jotted everything down R&R PLEASE_**


End file.
